rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Sun
Basic Information Name: Master Sun Concept: Tiger Martial Artist Motivation: Become Enlightened Exalt Type: Dragonblooded Caste: Fire Age: 27 Anima: Chaotic Flames History The edge of the world is the only place you can find something that resembles monotheism in Creation. The locals do not worship the fae except out of fear, and none consider them to be gods. The Incarnae and spirits of Creation have little sway here, and the fact that their encounters with the raksha often end unfavorably makes the locals see them as lesser yet. Even the Yozi have little influence in this area, partly for lack of interest, partly for the fae's long grudge against the world's creators. Far and above, the locals worship the Wyld itself -- their words for it do not translate to "God" quite accurately, but the concept is much the same. A great force, beyond the ken of lesser beings, the creator of the world and the source of all life. Many of the wyld tribes share such concepts. They also share a simple turn of phrase. "God is cruel." Not cruel in a personal way -- like the people of Creation, who's protectors rain fire and lightning down upon them in their wrath. But cruel in a far deeper way, in how the world was made. That some were made with power, and some without, and that those positions may never deeply change. That birth and not merit determines one's place in the world. That it is not strength of ideas, or industry, or armies that propels one to greatness, but strength of the fist and the soul and the sorcerers workings. God, they say, wanted a world where the great, would not be constrained by the small. Seeking personal strength, therefore, is not an act of selfishness or darkness -- it is making the world as it's creator intended. Wyld Shamens journey into the depths, and if the maker of all things judges them worthy, they are granted some measure of power -- if not, he consumes them, so that the whole will be stronger for their absence. It is into this culture that Sun was born, child of a Dragonblood, left by a faerie. He adapted quickly, learning the interplay of give and take, the rules of power and control. He became a great warrior in his village, and when his faerie parent came for him again, a great champion of the Wyld. From those instructors and masters, he learned the martial arts of the Gods of Creation themselves, and became a figure of great renown. But he fought only mortals and the things of the wyld, and it was a persitant thorn in his side that he had never faced another of the Exalted -- that he had never had the chance to truly test himself against a worthy opponent. And so, in time, he raised a great host of story and might, and came to slay his father, and take his house and lands. For two days they fought, but in the end, Sun proved no match, and his father shattered his sword with a single bare-handed blow. Sun yielded, expecting death, but was supprised to find his estranged father accepting him as a student. Sun had learned much from his faerie parent, the paths of the wyld, the occult, and the secret ways of the world. His father sought to correct these lessons from his student, to make him un-learned what he had learned so he could seek enlightenment as a true Dragonblood should. But the knowledge would not fade -- it's removal left only loss at it's absence and the desire to seek it again, and no greater understanding came from that void. Frustrated with his childs lack of progress, Sun's father commanded him to go on a great quest -- to seek an Elemental Dragon and forge it into a mystic weapon, as his master in turn had made him do, many years ago. Sun accepted this quest, and left, departing for the Elemental Pole of Fire. In time, he found one of the lesser dragons, and courted her interest -- drawing the creature in with tales of his great exploits, and the mystical realms beyond Creation, and in time she came to travel with him. He was open as to the nature of his quest -- that his goal was to forge her into a great weapon -- but confessed that he had little idea how. He was no crafter of fire, and while he could learn such a trade, he did not think doing so would move him any closer to enlightenment or what his father was attempting to teach him. She implored him to forget his quest, and come with her to see the whole of Creation, but he denied her, "I am a Wyld thing." He said. "The people of the Shaped World will not let me pass freely." So she made for him armor of wicker and a mask of wood, and said, "But look -- now you are but armor and a fearsome mask, so those who look upon you will see nothing else. And when the innocent and the keen gaze upon you and say, "Look, there goes a tiger that walks as a man," the others will but smile and nod, and you may pass freely." He accepted her gift and for a time, they traveled. During their time together, Sun thought on what his father had taught him -- and why his mothers lessons resounded just as clearly, when they had so unambiguously proven weaker. Though they were far from discreet, they traveled freely, and the peaesnts of the Realm saw them and told tales of a beautiful dragon and the faerie warrior who followed her, with her eternally spurning his love as he chased her ever on. Sun hoped that seeing the Realm would reveal to him what was lost, but upon leaving it, he felt no more enlightened then when he entered. In the months that passed, he began to grow disenchanted with his quest, and said to her, "Perhaps enlightenment is not meant for Wyld things -- come, as you have shown me Creation, let me show you the wonders of my home." And he took her to the Courts. He was surprised to find a grand reception waiting for him there, when previously he had been but a guest, and asked the lady of the Eastern court what he had done to earn such an honor. "Why Sun-" She told him, "You and your lover have made a grand story indeed, one that resounds through all the faerie courts and gives us power in the Shaped World." The tiger shook his head and said, "But the story is not so -- two creation born wove this work." The lady of the court reached down and took his mask with a smile, "When you call yourself Dragonblooded in your heart, then what you say shall be so. But as long as you wear this mask, you are a faerie warrior, and all shall know you as such." And with the courts blessing, the two traveled through the Wyld. And through the Wyld they traveled, and had many wondrous adventures -- but in time, the spirit grew ill, and was rushed to the nearest healer the two could find. The great doctors of the Terrestrial and Faerie courts told them the same news -- that while in the chaos, she had contracted a mutation that would make her essence fold within itself. That she would burn up until nothing remained. Faced with her imminent death, she used her last favors and contacts to give herself over to the forgers who dwelt in the workshop that was once Autocthon's, and 100 days after she had left him, she returned to Sun in the form of a ball of light, given to him by a Celestial Messenger, taken into himself as soon as he touched it. And with that, he returned to his father, bowed and said: "Master. I believe I begin to understand." Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Physical Strength 3+2 Dexterity 5+2 Stamina 2+2 Social Charisma 2 Manipulation 2 Appearance 2 Mental Perception 2 Intelligence 2 Wits 2 Abilities DAWN Archery 0 Martial Arts 5 (+3 Unarmed) Melee 1 Thrown War 1 ZENITH Integrity 1 Performance 1 Presence 1 Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation Lore 2 Medicine Occult NIGHT Athletics 3 Awareness Dodge Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 2 Ride 1 Sail 2 Socialize 2 Languages Native Language: Old Realm Seatongue Low Realm Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Mentor 4 Artifact: (Artifact 5) My Fathers Sword (Artifact 3) My Fathers Sword (Helltech) (Artifact 2) Thunderbolt Shield (Artifact 1) Hearthstone Pendant (Artifact 1) Fivefold Harmonic Adapter (Artifact 4) Starmetal Perfected Kata Bracers Manse 3: Precision of Form Gemstone Breeding 3 Sorcery 3: Spell of the Faerie Warrior Flaws and Merits Wanted 3: Piracy Major Oath 5: Daily Meditation Code of Honor: 2 Prodigy: Martial Arts Mutation: Huge Mutation: Talons (Claws) Mutation: Night Vision Mutation: Fur Mutation: Tail Mutation: Lidless Demon Eye Artifacts My Fathers Sword Spell of the Faerie Warrior Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms *First Martial Arts Excellency Mantis Style (Mastered) *Leaping Mantis Technique *Iron Arm Block *Mantis Form *Grasping Claw Method *Graping Mantis Defense *Joint Locking Technique *Joint Disabling Attack *Flying Mantis Kick *Crushing Claw Technique *Unfolding Retribution Stance Initiations into the Celestial Martial Arts *Tiger and Bear Awareness **Tiger and Bear Unity Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 5/5 Virtues Compassion 1/1 Conviction 3/3 (Primary) Temperance 2/2 Valor 2/2 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Flaw of Fire Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 6 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up Parry DV 10(19) Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 5 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 2 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 5(5) Lethal Soak 3(3) Aggravated Soak 0(0) Health ~0 [ ] [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 4 12/12, 12/12 Personal 12 Peripheral 31 Committed 19 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:Exalted